battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeko
Kitsune-humen form.jpg|kitsune-human form kitsune form.png|this is her true kitsune form (she becomes really strong) AAAADDFs8g8AAAAAACsbvQ.jpg|this her kitsune mask she hides it so it can't be found and tooken a youbg red-haired girl.jpg|This is Yumeko's normal form (she uses it often) shrine maiden.jpg|this is her human form yumekos weapon.jpg|This is her weapon, a Miao Dao a long chinese sword that brings a lot of damage Name: Yumeko Amaya (Yumeko meaning Dream Child or Child of Dream) (Amaya meaning "Night Rain") Element: Darkness and Earth Race: Kitsune (nine-tailed demon fox) Weakness: Not Sure Power Level: VERY Powerful but when she's angry her level is unable to have a NAME so yeah Age: 915 years old (15 years old in human years) Family: Most of Them Are DEAD Weapon: her tails XDD and the miao dao sword and gaps sha aslo can get tree plant stuff out and use it to stun or hit people cause her elemant is EARTH and whatnot Well, since her normal form has lace, knee socks, and a short skirt, it sometimes makes a dude blush XD Since she's a kitsune, kitsunes are hunted down for their mask because it brings good luck. So, yeah she hides her aura. Relationships Akina: A god she has met, often annoys her for fun XD Shadow: Knows she's a god and whatnot. she somewhat feel that shadow likes kaze X3 Kaze: Knows he he likes Echo and Yua. Yumeko often teases him and makes him blush when she makes him think of echo Echo: Makes her go in her waiter outfit and make kaze blush often now and then Masami and Daiyu: Not much is known about them but they fell into one of yumeko's ponds XD and they got wet Loka: Called a gay fire boy by Yumeko and she knows he likes her X3 and kinda knocks him out by him being hit with one of her tail X3 and often forgets his name Kaiyne: Calls him vampire boy and often forgets his name XD Vazase: She often forgets his name she like "um un vasa-eee....?" and he randomly goes to her house for those cookies :3 Misaki: Doesn't like her very much and often calls her a canadian youkai XD Chibi (Akina's brother): He thinks she's evil dub to the fact she's a kitsune, yumeko thinks she might need to attack him so her life won't be at risk to death Epona: find her REALLY annoying Khione: She's Yumeko's best friend and the first person to really ''befriend her Yua: Not much is known about her to Yumeko but she has been told she will ''meet her YEAH THATS IT BAI BAI ~BLACKY Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Theme thumb|500px|left|WE DO NOT OWN TOUHOU WHATSOEVER IT BELONGS TO WHO EVER OWNS ITand this is Yumeko's theme History Yumeko was born in the great mountains of China. The year was 1096, they say her mother was one of the beautifulest kitsunes to be born and wonder the earth. But, she was quite somewhat devilish. She was deadly as well. She always had a tsubaki flower near her fox ear, but they didn't know it was very poisonous. Yumeko still holds the poisonous tsubaki and it's hidden quite well. As Yumeko grew through out of living in the high mountains of China, she was always seen wearing silk Chinese clothing mainly crimson to dark wondrous blue. Not much was ever known about her father. Yumeko was lonely though in her childhood not much wanted to befriend her. Her father didn't care much about her and even her own well-being. Her mother was a great mother, but yet she still was lonely. She was called names so much in her life that she wanted the awful people to die. Since kitsunes can become emotionless, that's what she became after she was full of it. She killed the awful people in her life. Now, then many will think she felt horrid of what she done, but it was her desire to stop the madness. So, she felt happy for what had done, maybe even proud. She has somewhat of a power to open gaps through the walls of the earth and many walls of the world here. Yumeko has followed her mother's footsteps and became sweet, kind, funny, but devilish and deadly. As the years come and go ,nothing much has disrupted her life, It was peaceful and she lived in Japan with a nice Japanese house with a garden and ponds with the border of silver-like stones. Lavender covers some part of the garden and in spring, the cherry blossom's petals fell onto the pond's water. She drank sake while enjoying the flowers were her favorite part in spring, "Such a wonderful spring, as always" she thought one day. She had later met the gods, and was wondering if they will hunt her for her mask. But they didn't. She still lives in her house peacefully drinking sake in spring. "And a wonderful sigh to this day." but she doesn't like winter very much though. See ya, then~! ~Blackfur This character is owned by Blackfur NOW DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role playing character Category:Female Characters Category:Non-god characters